leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fennel/Games/Quotes/BW
'At Striaton City' * Outside Pokémon Gym :"Hey there! I'm Fennel. Professor Juniper asked me to give you something. Please follow me!" * At her house, before receiving the Dream Mist :"You're going to meet all of the Pokémon in the Unova region. Am I right? Oh, the stairs are right here!" :"My room is upstairs here. Come on, go upstairs!" :"So like I said, I'm Fennel, and as you can see, I'm a scientist. In fact, the subject I'm researching is Trainers! Professor Juniper is my friend from college. She asked me to help you guys." :"So! I'll give you something to help you. This is a Hidden Machine for you!" :"There are some moves that a Pokémon can use even when it is not fighting! With this Hidden Machine, you can teach your Pokémon a move called Cut. It can cut down a small tree. And you can use the Hidden Machine as many times as you want, like a TM. Isn't that great? But it's difficult to make a Pokémon forget a hidden move once it learns it." :"And I'd like to ask you a favor, too! There is a place called the Dreamyard on the outskirts of Striaton City. I'd like some of the Dream Mist that a Pokémon there called Munna gives off. With that, I'll be able to use Game Sync to collect save files of various Trainers!" * At her house, after receiving the Dream Mist :"Ta-da! Thanks to you, I got some Dream Mist, and now I can collect save files of various Trainers! Thank you very much! As a token of my appreciation, I will give you this C-Gear to use! The C-Gear is a device related to communications, such as Infrared Connection or Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection." ::If the player turns on the C-Gear: "You see! The C-Gear was activated, and that screen showed up! If you touch the "?" icon at the bottom-right of the screen, you can read about the C-Gear." ::If the player does not turn on the C-Gear: "If you want to turn on the C-Gear, touch the Power symbol at the bottom right of the screen. Then, after turning on the power, if you touch the "?" icon at the bottom right of the screen, you can read about the C-Gear." :"About Game Sync... I'd like to explain a little more about the system to collect Trainers' save files. Do you have time to learn more?" ::No: "I am sorry! I am so happy, so I will explain about it! Because, thanks to you, we can do a great thing!" :"Now Game Sync can retrieve memories of sleeping Pokémon using Dream Mist! That's right! We can collect save files of Trainers from all over the world!" :"What's more, we learned that if you use Game Sync to make a Pokémon sleep, it will have dreams. Then, when you wake up that Pokémon, its dream becomes the reality in a space called Entralink in the middle of the Unova region." :"Isn't Game Sync interesting? If you like, please send your save file. I've summed up the details in the PC, so please check it if you get a chance!" * At her house, after using Game Sync for the first time :"Oh, thank you! You also sent your save file. I saw it while I was researching Trainers! Isn't Game Sync great?" 'At Dreamyard' :"Oh!" :"I couldn't wait, so I came over! ...Is that Musharna?!" :"Did something happen?" :"I think I followed that... See, Musharna evolves from Munna. So, seeing Munna in trouble, it used its power-- making dreams into reality-- to save Munna. Which means...wait a second!" :"Is this Dream Mist?! With this, I can complete my research! You two come to my house later, OK?"